RWBY, Team JAKS
by TheIceCreamNinja
Summary: A young man reborn as a monster, looking for acceptance. A Thief searching for a future. A boy trying to follow in his father's footsteps. And a criminal searching for redemption. These four boys come together to form team JAKS at Spire Sun academy. Will they retrieve what they search for, or will the Grimm devour these boys, as they have many others.
1. Little Grimm Boy

"And this wonderful specimen is Subject 8376829." The familiar voice spoke on the other side of the glass.

_I can't escape this hell._

"What is '_it' _exactly?" The latter tapped the glass. The specimen inside stirred slightly.

_I am still caged inside_

"_He, _sir, is our first successful test subject in the Human/Grimm Merging Studies. The HGMS."

"And this boy has been mixed with which Grimm?" The latter questioned.

_I can't control myself_

"The Nevermore, Mr. Schnee." The first man replied.

"What parts of the Grimm has the kid taken?" Another, more sinister voice asked.

"Well, Mr. Torchwick, the child has _inherited _the wings of the nevermore. And his soul has been tainted. Any aura-detecting radars cannot pick up his signal." The first man, a scientist, sounded proud of his work.

"Let's get to the next one." Mr. Schnee ordered.

"He is the only one, sir. The others died during testing." The scientist replied.

"I pay you for results, Mister Sanderson! And I expect results! I need something to tame this Faunus, rabble!" The head of the Schnee corporation began to shout. Alexander began to violently shake in his bindings.

"Good! It is awake. I want to see this specimen first-hand."

"That isn't a good idea sir. He may not be completely stable." Sanderson weakly spoke.

"NOW!" Mr. Schnee shouted. Sanderson frantically began pushing buttons and flipping switches on the board by the door. Hissing came from the door, and smoke emptied from the room.

"The anesthetic has been removed." Sanderson informed.

"KILL!" The young man shouted. He shot from his bindings and dove for Mister Schnee's throat. His talon-like fingers(due to the lack of nail cutting), wrapped around the man's throat and began to squeeze. A blunt object began smacking the boy, as he turned and flew towards the door.

"Attention all security in the HGMS ward, a specimen is loose. I repeat, a specimen is loose. Lock all exits and activate defensive systems." Doctor Sanderson's worried voice came over the intercom. Alexander shot from a door and he flew through the snowy area, away from the hell he'd lived in for six years.

* * *

The Jade Forest

I stood in the center of the clearing, breathing. I focused everything I was, no matter how tainted.

_"You are an animal. This should come to you as easy as breathing. You can tell yourself you are normal. You can say that you are human, but you aren't. You are an animal and nothing more. That is all you will ever be. You may have been human once, but not anymore."_

_"But dad?"_

_"I am not your father. You are not my son. My son is not a monster. An animal. A Grimm." _The memory replayed in my head.

"I am human." I spoke aloud.

"No you are not. You are exactly as he said. It is only a matter of time before you go feral." The voice of doubt taunted me. I launched into the air and flew around the area. Nobody would think I was human. All black clothing. Two, giant, black wings shooting from my back. My bone mask. Two snow white arms.

"Nobody." I quietly told myself. I wasn't human. I could never feel happiness, or love. Who would ever love a freak.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted to myself as my legs touched the ground. I looked on the horizon and saw a spire above the trees. I had never seen this before. My seven years of living in this forest, I had never seen this spire in my life. Maybe it was a sign. A Beacon of sorts. A shining beacon that would bring me something new.

I began to walk towards the spire. It most likely had humans, so flying was bad. I folded my wings within the sleeveless jacket on my back.

"Maybe this place will hold a monster like you." My inner thoughts mocked me with false hope.

* * *

The Spire.

The moonlight shone bright upon the cobblestones of the paved walkways. Nobody was around, but the area was well maintained.

"People still live here. I need to be careful." I spoke in a low whisper. I made my way though the courtyards towards the spire. As I reached the base, I dug my nails into cracks and crevices within the tower. I climbed for what seemed like hours. As I reached the top of the spire, I fell onto the gently sloping surface.

"Bravo, young man." A voice spoke from next to me. Quickly I jumped into the air, ready to spread my wings. Something grabbed my legs and pulled me back.

"Don't. This is an institution full of people who kill Grimm. If something flew over the school, it would most likely be shot down." He told me.

"You don't want to kill?" I asked.

"No. You have not attacked me. So I can think you are friendly. Yes?" The man asked. His hair looked like the fur of Grimm. His clothes were like bone masks of the soulless monsters.

"What is your name?" I pointed to him.

"I am Professor Lucas. You are?"

"I only remember number. 8376829."

"Why don't you have a name?" The man asked.

"They called me by a number in the white place. It was bad. The pointy things made me have wings. I escaped. I raised myself. I learned from the black bird."

"Black bird?" Lucas tilted his head.

"Ne Vermore."

"Nevermore. It is a Grimm."

"They told me that I was a monster. An animal. A Grimm." I recalled my father's harsh words.

"What do you plan on doing?" Lucas asked.

"I saw this Beacon, or spire and thought it meant something."

"Do you want to fight the Grimm?" Lucas asked.

"If it will help me figure out what I am, I will do it."

* * *

"Welcome, students. To this prestigious academy. You have all come here for your own reasons. Redemption, vengeance, to follow a legacy, to secure your future, to learn about your past. These reasons are your own." Lucas looked across the crowd, his eyes stopped in several places, then they finally stopped upon me.

"You also assume this academy will give you knowledge, which it shall. But, I look at all of you and see wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but here you will learn that knowledge can only carry a person so far. You all must take hold of yourselves, and take the first step." Lucas spoke to the students in a grim tone.

"Thank you professor, excellent choice of words. Students, I hope you are rested and well because today is your initiation. You will venture into the forest, and you will return to the school after you have collected your special item from the forest. You will be given a direction, then you will head that direction until you reach your object. Theft of another student's is frowned upon, and will be met with extreme repercussions. That being said, your item will be located next to three others, those three belong to your new teammates, whom you will meet along the way." A woman with snow white hair took Lucas' place.

The students began to file out of the auditorium. I raised my hood and put on my bone mask as I walked towards the forest. As i reached my designated area, and I was directed towards the North.

"I would not recommend flying. It would attract attention." Lucas warned me.

"Don't worry. People will think I am monster." I told Lucas. I ran away from the professor, and after ten minutes, I pushed with all of my force, unfolded my wings, and glided through the air. I looked around the forest, several students were fighting various Grimm. One looked up to me, but i was not worried because how high up I was. Suddenly, the student disappeared, the appeared in front of me.

"Well, you ain't a Grimm." He spoke, his voice full of surprise. I freaked out and lost control, i crashed into the ground with force.

"Listen 'ere kid." The student was in front of me. "I ain't gonna kill ya. I was just surprised is all. Not everyday ya see a flyin' kid, with wings."

"You don't want to kill?" I asked, standing from my landing zone.

"Naw, you seem like a nice feller, seein' as how you ain't grippin' my throat with them talons on yer hands." He pointed to my hands.

"Names Jacob, nice to meetya." Jacob held out a hand.

"Hi. I'm 8376829." I grasped his hand.

"Howdy, 8324. Er, i'm just gonna call ya Blake."

"Why Blake?" I tilted my head.

"Don't right know. Ya just seem like a Blake."

_"Blake, how are you doing?" That bastardous voice asked._

_"I've been good Sanderson. How is the little one, Alexander, was it?" Another voice replied._

_"The tests are well. But please, refer to him as his proper number."_

_"This isn't right, calling your son some number." Blake became sympathetic._

_"If you don't like what we are doing, you can report to Management for a debriefing." Sanderson grew angry._

_"Sorry sir. I didn't mean any trouble. I promise."_

"Blake! You's alright?" Jacob knelt over me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just light-headed." I stood up. "I have to keep heading North."

"You too? Guess we can hike up that way together." Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, okay."


	2. JAKS United

"You too? Guess we can hike up that way together." The Cowboy-Kid spoke.

"Yeah, okay." The odd kid replied. The two started to walk North. I slowly appeared with a wicked grin under my jet-black mask.

"Somebody has a secret. I can use that to my advantage. Having a monkey, or in this case, a Grimm to do my dirty work. Perfect." I slowly faded into the trees. I stood from my perch and jumped from branch to branch, heading North. These two couldn't be on my team. They would only slow me down. I continued to follow the boys until a Grimm stumbled in front of them. It let out a tremendous roar that pierced the air.

"Hey, you two! We have to get out of here. Grimm will be surrounding the place in seconds." Another student, this time in a black suit with a red tie and red glasses, jumped from behind a tree. Several more howls erupted from the nearby woods.

"Seems a bit late to run. We c'n take 'em." The kid with white robes, and a cowboy accent, told the suited student.

"It is just Grimm. Easy kills." The black clad, secretly winged, student removed two guns from his hips. The handgun on his right was silver, and a forearm in length. The other handgun was a black chrome, and the same length.

"Fine, I didn't want confrontation, but fine." The suited student removed an axe from his hip. The handle grew to foot-to-shoulder height. The blade of the axe grew to the size of a torso, then it became enveloped in flames.

"I reckon it is time. Let's take some names Betsy!" The hooded student spoke. Two blades shot out from his sleeves, each was one arms length. He grasped the part closest to his hands. Each blade looked like a sword, but then both became snow white and gave off a frosty aura.

"This should be fun." I leaned against the trunk of the tree, still I was one with my surroundings. Six Ursa, thirty Beowolves, and four Boarbatusks surrounded the three suckers.

"Betsy!" The hooded swordsman called to the sky. A Beowolf burst through the wall of Grimm. It was smaller than most Beowolves. It took it's spot next to the hooded swordsman.

"Not even going to question it." The suited student looked baffled. Quickly, he lunged forward and beheaded a Beowolf. The corpse fell to the ground and the smell of cooked flesh radiated from it. Grimm pounced the student and he was soon lost in a sea of black. Light shown through a small hole in the Grimm's ranks. It became brighter until it was blinding. Grimm flew into the dirt, into trees, and into the air.

"Don't, touch the SUIT!" He shouted as he swung his axe, slicing off several heads of beowolves, and one ursa. On the other side, Grimm kid was surrounded by corpses and empty ammunition clips. Two Ursa charged him and he quickly destroyed the beasts. Bullets filled each Ursa until the Grimm fell to the ground.

I searched for the hooded boy, but i could only see his pet. The Beowolf was smaller than most of it's kind, but it was a lot faster. It's claws were ferocious. A Grimm jumped at 'Betsy' from behind, but before it could attack, it's head was separated from it's body. Leaves were kicked up in zig-zag patterns, Grimm were cut down in the same patterns. Suddenly the path stopped, and something knocked into me. I fell onto the forest floor, and the hooded swordsman appeared next to me.

"Sorry partner. Didn't see ya there."

"Well, that was my plan." I stood from the forest, dusting off my robes. The thin black robes were slightly ruffles, my hood and face cover remained on.

"Gentlemen, allow me to expedite this quarrel." I spoke aloud. I held my hand above my head, the filament wires glinted in the sunlight. I flicked my wrist as the wires wrapped each of the Grimm, minus 'Betsy' and the winged kid. I brought my arm downwards and body parts flew into the air as arms and heads of Grimm were separated from their bodies.

"You couldn't have done that sooner!" The suited kid screamed at me.

"Sorry if I want to witness and admire my teammates' fighting skills." I smirked at the kid.

"You don't even know if we will become your teammates."

"Oh, please." I laughed at the suited student. "Fate may not be real, but this isn't a coincidence. I've read the headmaster's files on every student. You used to be a criminal. Hooded Cowboy over here is the son of a famous hunter. And mysterio here." I nodded towards the student with the black sleeveless hoodie, black pants and boots, bone mask and two giant guns. "Well, this kid is something special. The headmaster is scrambling to learn more about you. Info you cannot provide. Amnesia is a hell of a thing." I removed three items from my bag.

"My MP3!" The suited student ripped the music player from my hand.

"Betsy's waterin' hole." The hooded cowboy removed the dish from my hand.

"Necklace." Mysterio took the small necklace from my hand. The pendant had a ruby in the center. Suddenly he fell onto the ground and began screaming and crying. He kept shouting about 'Roses' and 'Summer'.

"Alright, I know you are in the tree. I shouted to one of the teachers in the tree. "The kid is freaking out. Help him." An older man jumped from a tree.

"Professor Vladmir. Grimm Studies teacher here at Sun Spire." The man greeted me with a Romanian accent. The teacher was incredibly pale, and he had orange eyes. On his back was a large spear, or pike. He lifted Mysterio off the ground and we walked to a nearby airship. As we arrived at the school, Mysterio was taken to the medical ward, the headmaster approached the three of us.

"Since you three student's have your items, you may all proceed to your dorm. It is special with a room that branches off. For Betsy. It also has a means to leave from the area so Betsy can go on midnight strolls." The headmaster patted the beowolf's head.

"Thank you professor." Hooded cowboy bowed.

"Professor Vlad will show you to your dorm, and your things are all in the room."

**_Hello, I have decided to write a new story since CHRJ has ended. For now. The idea of the school came from crusaderspartan, go check out some of their stories. The idea for the half grimm child came from Child of Grimm, by CodyKnight22. Both of them have amazing, in my opinion, stories. Leave a favorite or follow the story if you like it. Reviews are always lovely, be it comments, complaints, criticism, or otherwise._**

**_-H_**


	3. First Day of Class

(Suited Kid POV)

We all stood our places in the auditorium of Sun Spire, waiting as the professor called out students names.

"Lastly, Jacob Andre Leon. Blake Alexander. Kyle Thomas. Steven Silversmith. You four succeeded in retrieving your items, and you four shall come together to form team JAKS!" Lucas practically shouted. The crowd applauded as it had with the other teams. "Tomorrow you all will start your classes, but for now,you may return to your dorms." Everybody was dismissed. I was the first one to the dorm. Breathing was coming from the Beowolf's area, but it was calmed. The kid with the hood walked into the room and he faced me.

"I need you to do something. You cannot tell anybody about this."

"Why would I do something for you?" I asked.

"Because people are hunting me, and I need people I can trust. If they find me, I will tell them you helped me. If you help them, they will kill you because you know too much."

"Kid, I am not afraid of some crackpot scientist looking for his lab rat."

"They are funded by the Schnee family, they will kill you." As he said this, Jacob and Kyle walked into the room. Blake closed the door and he spoke to all of us.

"Guys, I need you not to tell anybody about this. Can I trust you?" Jacob and Kyle nodded. He looked at me an i silently nodded.

"I was part of a program, where they took children, and mixed them with Grimm, to train them as killers for the Schnee family."

"Offshore shady projects, clever." Kyle nodded as he removed his mask and hood, as well as his mouth cover.

"I was the only subject that didn't die, but I lost all my memories. When something happens, I see something, or I hear something, I get flashbacks. Sometimes they are minor, sometimes I completely faint."

"Like when I called ya Blake." The hooded assassin, or Jacob, spoke up.

"Or when I gave you that Necklace." Kyle pointed to the kid's neck. "You started thrashing around, mumbling about roses in the summer. Or something like that."

"Exactly."

"Why are you telling us this? You barely know any of us." I asked.

"We are teammates, we would work better if we know each other better." Blake told us.

"I am a master thief, I came here to make a stable living." Kyle spoke out.

"Not exactly stable if you could die any second." I chuckled.

"I used to work on a farm with my step-father. When I was sixteen, I got a letter in the mail, sayin' me that my real dad died in combat, he left me the robes, weapons, and Betsy. I'm tryin' to follow in his footsteps." Jacob took his turn.

"Ugh." I sighed. I used to be a criminal in Vale, I got tired, so I came here to be a Hunter. To do something helpful."

"Now, don't we all just feel like the best of pals?" Jacob smiled.

"Do y'all realize? When Headmaster gave his speech, he called us out."

"To earn redemption." I listed my reason.

"To learn about my past." Blake looked to the ground.

"To secure a future." Kyle chuckled.

"To follow a legacy." Jacob smiled.

"Ain't we all just special." Jacob laughed. Blake removed his vest and his wings shot out from his back.

"Don't try to make this a competition." Kyle laughed at Jacob's frown.

* * *

"Welcome students, to dust studies class." The tall, lanky professor spoke to the class. "My name is Professor Hatsworth." The man adjusted his glasses.

"Who here can explain Dust to the class?" Kyle raised his hand.

"Yes, Kyle."

"Dust is a highly volatile energy propellant. It comes in many different forms."

"Can you list these forms?" Professor Hatsworth asked.

"Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Are some of the most famous. Several businesses work in Dust mining and selling. Such as the Schnee family in Vale, or our own O'Harris family."

"Very excellent. Very excellent indeed. I can tell you will no doubt pass this class." The Professor smiled. "Would anybody in possession of a weapon that uses Dust, like to come up and explain how it ties into your weapon?"

"I would sir." A girl with cat ears raised her hand. She stood and walked to the front of the room. As she reached the front of the class, she held up a cane.

"This cane uses small canister of Dust. The canister goes into a small compartment, and then the dust is shot out from the compartment in small quantities. After the Dust reaches the end of the cane, it is ignited." She motioned along the cane.

"And what sort of Dust do you usually use?" The Professor asked.

"Fire, Ice, Lightning. And some Dust formulas I created myself. Impact, a sleeping agent, and a paralytic Dust."

"Hurry up, freak!" Somebody shouted from the back of the class. I looked behind me and saw that Blake had one of his guns against the kid's head.

"Say you are sorry, now!" He growled, digging the barrel into the kid's skull.

"Sorry, Sorry!" The kid apologized.

"Say it to her." Blake stepped to the side.

"I'm sorry!"

"Mister Alexander, please take your seat. Mister Denero, see me after class." Professor Hatsworth called to the student who had shouted. The bell rang and the students began filing out of the class.

"Thank you for standing up for me, but I could have handled him." The Faunus girl smiled at Blake.

"I can't stand people like him. Just because somebody is different, doesn't mean you can treat them like trash." Blake told the girl. Kyle placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"You are preaching to the choir. She most likely knows this." Kyle told him.

"Nonetheless. Thank you." She smiled.

"Do you want to hang out later?" Blake asked the girl.

"Sure, but I have to get to Grimm studies class."

"Me too."

"Great." Blake and the girl walked away together.

**_Hey-oo everyone. Just wanted to say hey-oo. If you guys(and girls) enjoy this story, you should check out some of my other stories. I need some OCs for my Attack on Titan story. So send one over if you feel like it._**


	4. Combat Training and Grimm Studies

(Jacob POV)

I walked to combat training with Kyle and Steven. We made it to class and stood around the stage with other students. The woman with snowy white hair stepped in front of us.

"Good afternoon class, I will be your combat training professor. Professor Snow." The woman adressed the class. "Today, we shall asses the combat abilities of some of you students. First up. Steven Silversmith and Alex Hensen." The kid in the suit, and a kid wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a dark grey shirt, and a grey and blue sweatshirt.

"Alright you two, some rules. No killing, this is friendly sparring, not full blown combat. Please ready yourselves." The two boys took their weapons in hand. Steven took out his flaming scythe, the other kid took out two pistols. One was red, and the other was white. Professor Snow raised a cane in the air, she fired a flare into the sky. Steven ran forwards and slashed at Alex. Alex jumped out of the way and his two pistols became small swords.

"Your fancy weapon isn't going to help you." Steven spoke through a solemn mask. He ran at Alex, his axe became wrapped in flames. He slashed at Alex, who jumped to the left. Steven followed through with the slice, and fire whipped out from the blade of the axe. Alex was knocked back, but he quickly readied himself. Steven attacked again and Alex jumped over him. Alex kicked Steven forwards and he ran at Steven. Alex slashed twice with his swords, then Steven kicked Alex off of him. Steven stood and saw that his coat was dirty.

"You messed up, my suit." Steven growled. Suddenly, he exploded in fire. The fire around his axe became red, and any red on his clothing was brightened and enhanced. Steven screamed as he shot at Alex. Alex attempted to block the flurry of slashes, but he was having trouble. Steven broke through Alex's defense, he attacked multiple times, each slash lowered the bar of Alex's Aura. The bars of Aura were displayed on a screen above the fight. After several minutes of this, Professor Snow intervened.

"As you all see, Mister Hensen's Aura has fallen into the red. Since this is in the style of a tournament dual, Mister Hensen is unable to continue." The two students stepped from the stage. "The next two combatants are, Kyle Thomas and Nancy O'Harris." Kyle stepped onto the stage. He lifted his hood and face cover. The girl walked onstage with a very regal red dress and red heeled shoes.

"Begin." Professor Snow fired another flare into the air.

"If I may, it is an honor to be in your presence." Kyle bowed to the girl. She blushed, her face turned a very light pink. Against her skin, it almost seemed red, she was so pale.

"Why thank you." She threw four cards onto the stadium.

"What? Traps or something?" Kyle asked.

"Nope." Nancy flicked her wrist upwards. The cards grew larger than an average human, and each stood on a set of legs.

"Well then." Kyle opened his arms. I saw glints of wiring in the light of the stadium. The cards rushed at him. Kyle closed his fist and the arms and legs of the cards were removed.

"What?" Nancy almost screamed. She held a deck of cards in her hand.

"I have no idea what just happened." Kyle smiled. He folded one arm across his chest, the other he held out to his side. He opened his hand and the cards flew into his hand. "Would you look at that?" He smiled. Nancy removed a large, two bladed axe from her back. The axe was white and it had red hearts on it.

"I can fight without them." She spoke aloud. Kyle placed the cards in his pocket, I saw the wires shine again in the light.

"Miss O'Harris, I don't want to fight you."

"Then give up." She readied her weapon.

"I simply cannot." Kyle smiled, he held out a hand towards her.

"Then fight." She grew irritated.

"I simply cannot." He smiled once more. Kyle flicked his wrist upwards, the axe was ripped from her hands, and it flew through the air, landed into Kyle's hand.

"How in the name of Dust?"

"I cannot fight you, Miss O'Harris. I refuse to. But I can force you to forfeit." Kyle wrapped the cards and axe together, then he dropped the weapons into a young Faunus' hands.

"Miss O'Harris has been disarmed, the dual is over. The victor is Kyle Thomas." Kyle held his hands in the air. As he brought them down, the weapon flew from the faunus girl's hands, and into the hands of Nancy.

"Miss O'Harris, if you ever require anything, simply ask." Kyle bowed once more, before front flipping off the stage.

* * *

(Blake POV)

"Alright students, as you are all aware." The Professor, a tall and muscular man, stood at the front of the class. His presence was commanding, like that of a soldier, whom knows not the meaning of fear. He wore bronze plating on his body. On his back was a bronze and red spear. A helmet of bronze, as well as a bronze shield with pieces taken out of either side, stood on his desk. The teacher's hair was a well kept hue of fiery red.

"My name is Professor Nikos. I am your Grimm Studies professor. Today's lesson, is a simple one. The anatomy of a Nevermore. Can anyone start us on this topic?" The professor asked the class. Nobody raised their hands. "I see how it is, then. Mister Alexander. Please tell us something about the Nevermore."

"The Nevermore is a flying Grimm." I answered. I already didn't like this topic, but maybe I would learn something else about myself.

"It's... A start. Thank you. Anyone else? Yes, Miss Wendy?"

"The Nevermore are able to shoot feathers from their wings. As well, they have the same bone mask that all Grimm share." Wendy spoke. As she said this, I subconsciously felt the bone mask on my face. Though not permanently attached, I liked to wear it. I looked back to Wendy. Her hair was light blue, and it had darker blue highlights. Her eyes were a captivating ocean color. She wore a jacket with the letter H in blue felt.

"Thank you. Well students, Nevermore are one of many Grimm on this planet. As you can see from this diagram, the Nevermore are one of the few Grimm to have wings. That has been brought up by Mister Alexander. As told to us by Miss Hayato, the Nevermore can detach feathers from their wings, and are able to use them as projectiles. The Nevermore, like all Grimm, have the signature Bone Mask." Mister Nikos circled several things on the board.

"The Grimm are very mysterious to us. One such example is the bone mask. This mask is made of a very strong, bone like material. Some Grimm have this material on other parts of their bodies. Such as the Boarbatusk. Some Grimm use this bone like material as weapons. The Boarbatusk's tusks, or the Ursa's claws are two examples."

"Sir, will we be seeing a real Grimm in this class?" Vanessa, the girl from my last class, asked Professor Nikos.

"Well, during your time at this school, you will see many Grimm. But if you believe you have the gall, you can try your luck with a Grimm at this moment. A young man, he looked like he was in his last year at this school, rolled out a cage with a Grimm inside.

"Thank you Jeremy. Who believes they have what it takes to be a true hunter or huntress?" Professor Nikos asked.

"I do, professor." I raised my hand. I walked to the front of the class.

"Very well." The professor unlocked the cage. He stepped back and a Boarbatusk jumped from within. I unholstered my pistols and I began firing at the Grimm. My bullets bounced off of the Grimm's armor. It ran at me and I jumped out of the way.

"Excellent dodge." Professor Nikos commented. The Boarbatusk ran at me again, I jumped away once more. The Grimm quickly turned and knocked into me. I grabbed it's tusks and I tried to hold it at bay. I pushed against the Grimm, I felt it begin to overpower me. Suddenly, everything was dark. I was in a void of black.

* * *

"Hello?" I tried to speak, my voice only came out as a large screech.

"What the hell?" I heard the professor's voice. I turned and saw that he was looking at me with a disturbing look.

"I thought Professor Lucas was pulling a fast one on me." He laughed. "So you are a half Grimm." I looked down at myself. My arms were jet black. A beak was apparent to myself as I looked forwards.

"Son, do you know what your semblance is?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I believe you can enter people's minds. This must be the first time, it feels unstable. Focus on waking up. I will talk to you after class."

_Wake Up. Come on, Wake Up._

"Wait, was that you?" The Professor asked.

_Did you read my thoughts?_

"It appears they were broadcast."

_This is how I can talk in this form then._

"I urge caution. Tell of this only to your teammates, and nobody else."

_"Blake! Blake!"_

"Somebody is calli-" The professor spoke, but he was cut off.

* * *

"Blake!" A voice shouted. I jolted up and saw Vanessa holding off the Boarbatusk. The Grimm knocked the weapon from her hand.

"AAAAHH!" She screamed. I quickly reached for my handgun as it jumped in the air. I fired several rounds into the Grimm's stomach, killing it.

"Bravo! Excellent show." The professor clapped. "Everyone, you are free to leave. Remember what you learned today. Mister Alexander, stay here."

"Professor, I want her here too." I held Vanessa close to me.

"Very well. Let's get her caught up." The professor looked to her. "Your friend, his semblance, as we found out today, is mind reading. Both he, and myself, were linked with a mind bond. During that time, he lost control of his body, you stepped in and saved him."

"He fell to the floor, I jumped down and held off the Boarbatusk for a few seconds." Vanessa told the professor.

"So time is slowed for the two who are linked by the bond, but not stopped. Mister Alexander, please focus with all of yourself. Miss Vanessa, please attempt to keep out any sort of interference. I would like to see if he can control this."

"Yes sir." We both said. I closed my eyes.

_Focus. Locate her thoughts._

_Focus. Keep him out of your head._

_Got it. Grab those thoughts. Bring them to you. Enter the source._

* * *

Suddenly, I was in another void.

"AAAAHHH!" A familiar voice shrieked. I turned and saw Vanessa running, but not moving. I stepped towards her. She became closer.

_Vanessa, please. It is me. I know it is horrible, I was used as an experiment to fuse humans and Grimm._

"No, that is impossible. How are you talking, you don't have a mouth."

_I can project thoughts. Please, just listen to me. Please, don't abandon me._

I was suddenly overflown with emotions. I fell to my knees and I began to cry. Horrible thoughts came back to me. The pain of the surgery, my mother's screams of death. The years of rage built up against those bastards. All those times, every day, I was told that I was nothing more than a soulless monster. A hand came onto my shoulder. I looked through the tears to see Vanessa kneeling next to me.

"It is okay. I don't think you are a monster. You are as human as me or your teammates."

_You are wrong. Everything I have gone through has made me a monster._

"Don't say that. Come on, let's go back to the professor." I saw tears in her eyes. Did she see everything?

* * *

"Are you two okay? What happened? Are you crying?" The professor asked me as I regained consciousness.

"I am fine." I stood up.

"When it began, the two of you became still. You fell to the ground, but I caught you. She stood, but she fell as well, her stance was not wide enough." He looked at her. They way she looked at me was different.

"So you saw him? Half man. Half Grimm." The professor asked her.

"Yes, but I still know he is human. I am just shocked at some of the th-" She began to go into details. I quickly motioned for her to stop talking.

"Very well. I will speak with Professor Lucas. I would like to continue training you in the use of your semblance. At this early stage, keep this between us three and your teammates." He looked at me. "Do not speak to your teammates, or anyone about who he really is, or his semblance." He told Vanessa.

_**Hay-oo! New chapter, familiar characters, development for the new characters. It is a cluster of things. If you enjoy this story, feel free to review, follow, or favorite the story. I truly hope everyone likes it. In this story, it is in the same universe as CHRJ, I will not be accepting OC submissions, but I will be using OC sent in to me for the CHRJ story, since a lot were not used.**_

_**-H**_


	5. The Big Bad Bully

(Kyle POV)

"Blake, we are going to get some food from the cafeteria. Wanna go with?" I asked.

"Guys, I need to tell you all something." He closed the door to our room.

"Make it quick. I'm hungry." Steven snapped.

"Calm down." I waved a hand at Steven.

"What's up buddy?"

"So, during Grimm studies today, I volunteered to fight a Boarbatusk." He began recalling his day.

"Good for you. Did you beat it?" I interrupted him.

"Yes, and no. During the fight, I lost control. Suddenly, I was in some void, apparently I had linked minds with Professor Nikos."

"What? What do you mean you 'linked minds'?" Steven sat down next to Blake.

"We were in a void. He was there, and he looked normal. But I was. Different. I had Nevermore wings and a beak. I couldn't speak, but I could send him thoughts."

"Like a broadcast?" I asked.

"That is what the professor said. We practiced after class, the faunus girl I met. She knows about it. It is my semblance." Blake finished his story.

"Well, that's pretty cool. How many people can all be in the mind thingy?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. During the quick practice session, I only linked myself and Vanessa."

"Could you try two people?" Steven looked interested.

"Guys, I don't think we should push his ability. It is obviously new to him." I tried to shut them up.

"Y'all never gonna know if y'all don't try somthin' new." Jacob told me.

"Not right now. Maybe I will try later, but I am hungry." Blake told them.

"Let's go then, buddy." I helped Blake up as we made our way to the mess hall. After we sat down and got our food, the kid from Dust Studies, Denero or whatever, walked up to us.

"Hey, how've you been, kid?" He sat next to Blake. Another boy sat on the other side, and two girls sat opposite him. "That wasn't cool, what you did in Dust Studies. I got detention, and extra readings for that."

"Maybe if you weren't a bigot, you wouldn't have gotten detention." Blake stood to move to a different table.

"Oh no no no no." The kid pushed Blake back into his seat. "We are going to talk about this."

"No, you won't." I placed a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"We're gettin' up. And leavin' y'all here." Jacob stood as well. Everyone on Denero's team stood, and Steven stood with us.

"Gentlemen, if you are going to fight, do it in Professor Snow's class." The headmaster approached us. "Why in fact, I believe her class is open at the moment. If you would kindly?" My team took the headmaster's right side, Denero's team took the left. We made pur way to the classroom, and set up the matches. Students had filed in, and now an audience had formed.

"The first battle shall take place between Kyle Thomas of team JAKS and O'Harris Sanders of team DOCK.

"You don't stand a chance." O'Harris threatened as he removed a sword from his coat.

"I could say the same." I smiled, tightening my gloves.

"Begin." Professor Snow fired her cane.

O'Harris ran forward and swung at me with his sword, at the same time, a bullet flew out of the handle, and grazed my shoulder.

"My turn." I raised my arm in the air, tightening the wires around his arms and legs. I swung my arm down, bringing him into the air, then straight to the ground. He fell with a thud, and I flicked my arm to the right.

"You cheater." He growled.

"It isn't cheating." I flicked my wrist to the right, swinging him around, throwing him into a wall. He swung his sword around like a propeller, and all my wires near him were severed. He walked towards me, cutting any wires that were near him.

"Very well." I spoke as he swung at me. I bent backwards, out of the way of the attack, as I faded away.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Here." I jumped and kicked him in the back. He flew forwards and I wrapped several wires around his legs and arms, making him immobile. I walked over and threw his weapon off the stage.

"Mister O'Harris has been disarmed, and is disqualified from the match. The winner is Kyle Sanders." Professor Snow announced to the class. A majority of the students cheered, several booed us. "Next, Steven Silversmith and Crystal Thomas."

Steven stepped onto the stage and he greeted the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Steven."

"Crystal." She removed a wand from her sleeve.

"Very well then. Not much for conversation." Steven removed his axe from his back.

"Not much for conversation with an animal lover." She growled.

"Oh dear."

"Begin." Professor Snow fired her cane.

Steven rat at Crystal, but he was knocked back by a wall of ice. She slowly walked towards him, throwing walls and spikes of ice. All of these were melted by Steven's axe.

"Sorry sweety, ice and fire don't mix." Steven slashed at her, sending a wave of fire. She flipped over the fire, and as she landed, she threw several spikes at Steven. He was hit in the leg and shoulder. She then summoned an ice whip. She wrapped it around Steven's legs and she threw him off the stage.

"Steven Silversmith has exited the stage. Crystal Thomas is the victor." Crystal stepped off the stage and Jacob took his a place. "Next is Jacob Andre Leon and Kaitlyn O'Harris."

"Jacob Andre Leon? Like, the famous Hunter?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Why yes indeed, madam. It is a my pleasure to meet you. Even under these circumstances." Jacob smiled at her. Suddenly, she was gone.

"Now, where'd ya go, ma'am?" Jacob asked. From his shadow, Kaitlyn rose. She swept his legs from under him and she pushed him to the ground.

"Now ma'am. That ain't very nice." Jacob spun around and kicked her in the chest. His weapons shot out from his sleeves. He slashed at Kaityn, and her right leg was engulfed in ice.

"What the?" She asked. Jacob jumped several feet above her, and he slashed both his weapons. Her arms were then encased in ice as well.

"Now, ya see what I've had to do? I don't enjoy this a bit."

"Neither do I." Kaitlyn smashed Jacob on either side of his head with her arms. The ice broke and Jacob fell to the floor.

"Mister Leon has been knocked unconscious. Miss O'Harris is the winner." Jacob was carted off the stage. The next battle is between Blake Alexander, and Michael Denero."

Blake and Michael both walked onto the stage. Blake removed his guns from their holsters, and Michael took a small cylinder from his sleeve. It grew to be at his shoulders.

"Begin." Professor Snow fired her cane. Blake fired a wave of bullets at Michael, but Michael spun his cane around and blocked the bullets.

"Come on now, kid." Michael threw his staff, a spear point came out of the end and cut Blake's vest. The staff came around and cut Blake's vest again as it came back to Michael.

"Let's go. Fight. What is with that weird mask? You got a Grimm fetish?" The spear tip was removed and turned out to be a small knife. Michael stuck his knife into the ground, and he dashed forward. He slashed at Blake's torso, cutting up his vest.

"Shit. His wings are going to get revealed." I told Steven.

"Yeah. Blake needs to step it up."

Blake sat there, trying to attack, but failing. He was disarmed after a bit. Eventually, Michael jumped away.

"Wow, you are not a good fighter." Michael threw a knife straight for Blake's head. Blake jumped back, and to the side, and the knife caught onto Blake's vest. As the vest was ripped away, two large wings were revealed to the whole school. A collective gasp came from the crowd, as well as Michael.

"Should've guessed. You stood up for that freak Faunus, because you are a freak as well." Michael began laughing.

"Mister Denero, my office, now." The headmaster stepped onto the stage.

"No, sir. I'm going to show him how the Grimm fight. If he loses, he stops being a jackass. If he wins, I will leave the school." Blake retrieved his weapons.

"Very well, young man." The professor stepped off to the side. Michael readied his weapon, and Blake flew into the air.

"Woah, he can fly!"

"That is cool!"

"I wish I could do that!"

"Why did he ever hide his wings?"

"I wonder if his team knew?" Several students were speaking amongst each other. I heard several female students as well.

"Woah!"

"He looks hot."

"Back off, I saw him first."

I laughed to myself before looking back on the stage. Blake was in the air, and Michael threw the spear at him. Blake caught the spear, then he flung his wings forward. Feathers shot out from his wings and the pinned Michael to the ground. One even hit him in the shoulder. Blake flew several feet above Michael. He fired an entire clip of bullets into Michael. Then he threw the spear straight into Michael's stomach.

"Mister Denero's Aura has gone into the red. He is out of the match. Blake Alexander is the winner."

The crowd broke out in uproarious applause. People were going crazy.

"Guess his wings have done more good than bad at this school." Steven smiled as we walked onto the stage. We both carried Blake out of the arena, and we were immediately attack by students. After several minutes, the headmaster disbanded the students, congratulated Blake, and we all walked back to our room.


End file.
